Olivia Davidson
Olivia Davidson, known also as Hummingbird, is an American female ukaku ghoul and an employee of :Re. Appearance Olivia is a plain looking brunette her most outstanding facial feature being her bright green eyes. She has shoulder blade length hair that she typically prefers to have held back in buns or braids. She is typically wearing loose fitting T-shirts and leggings. Personality Olivia can be described as a social butterfly. Loving to spread her good mood and hold conversations with any one who is willing to have her. She is likely to crack jokes at inappropriate times. She has a bad habit of bottling negativity and has in the past lost her temper leading to violent outbursts. History Olivia was born in Los Angeles, California and raised by pacifists. Her parents went out of their way to ensure she was able to live among humans. Going as far as to enroll her in schools and even throw her birthday parties. She lived with her parents and older brother until late 2013 when the latter left for Tokyo. The family maintained contact for years until early 2017 when his contact suddenly ended. With the help of her parent's, Olivia arrived in Tokyo and began her search for her sibling. Eventually she would find his remains. She refuses to tell her parents for fear of their grief. She maintains the lie that she still searching. Her family would run out of money and require her to find work. This lead her to :RE. Where she now works as a cashier and waitress. Powers and Abilities High Base Speed: Olivia is an avid runner and capable of reaching speeds in excess of 20 miles an hour with ease even without the use of her kagune. Fluent In English: '''Due to her birth in the United States, Olivia was raised speaking English. '''Basic Understanding of Spanish: '''Olivia was raised in California and during her time in the School system she was required to learn Spanish. '''High Speed Combatant: Olivia prefers to maintain her distance and pelt her opponent with her crystals however She is capable of quick attacks in close range due to the hard crystalline nature of her kagune : Strengths: '''Olivia is very fast for a ukaku ghoul of her rate. : '''Weaknesses: '''Olivia is especially frail for a ghoul. More than a few good hits will likely knock her from fights entirely. She struggles with some more complicated words in Japanese. Kagune '''Type: Ukaku Appearance: Olivia has pair of wings that appear crystalline in nature. They are a dark navy blue with yellow vein like valleys running across their surfaces. Strengths: The crystals fire at a high speed compared to other ukaku Weaknesses: The crystals are brittle and are likely to shatter leading them to do little damage when blocked by tough targets. Mechanics: Olivia's kagune is sharp as glass. Making its use in close range combat equally deadly as it would be at longer ranges. However due to its brittle nature is almost useless in clashes. Threads